LE COUP DE FOUDRE VOUS Y CROYAIS ?
by pavarotti62
Summary: C'est just un OS : Je ne met pas de résumé tout est dit dans le titre , just enjoy un vrai delice Klainien... dédicace pour Justmoi59 et pour tout les autres accroc au Klaine


**Je croyais connaitre l'amour jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard**.

Je m'entrainais pour le concours des régionales qui cette année se faisait dans l'enceinte du lycée Mc Kinley à Lima, mon petit copain Steven est là, il me regarde répéter, comme à chaque fois il me sourit, puis me dis que c'est parfait. En tant que leader des Warblers je me dois de l'être, on doit gagner cette compétition, Steven et moi on est en couple depuis un an et demi, il me semble que c'était hier, c'est un garçon gentil, doux attentionné, je crois que je suis amoureux de lui, mais l'amour est parfois incertain, quand je regarde les couples autour de moi, j'ai parfois le sentiment que quelque chose manque à notre relation, le petit plus que je vois chez les autres, pourtant on s'aime, je me dirigeais vers l'auditorium accompagné des Warblers on s'installe à notre rang réservé pour l'occasion puis on attend, je crois qu'on est prêt, Steven me tient la main, ça me rassure, j'ai le trac comme souvent avant chaque concert, mes concurrents sont souvent à la hauteur, mais là cette école, cette chorale, je ne la connais pas donc n'aimant pas être pris au dépourvu surtout en matière de concours de chant, je stressais.

Arrête de stresser, Blaine, tu es parfait comme toujours. Fit Steven

Tu me dis ça à chaque compétition, et ça ne change rien je reste stressé.

Je peux partir si tu veux, fit Steven

Je le regardais, stupéfait par sa réponse, c'est la première fois qu'il me parlait comme cela, je n'avais pas besoin de ça, surtout aujourd'hui. C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps je trouve notre relation un peu trop ,un peu moins enfin je ne sais pas comment dire, on est dans une drôle de routine, mais c'est normal au bout d'un an et demi, on devra surement en parler, j'aime Steven et il m'aime, on devrait en parler, oui c'est ça on va en parler mais là c'est pas le moment, il a dû sentir que ça phrase m'avait gêné, parce qu'il s'excusa dans la foulée

Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire cela, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête je t'aime et tu vas tous les mettre au placard fit Steven en prenant la main à nouveau et m'embrassant.

Merci répondit je simplement.

Le thème de la compétition cette année est les chansons à voix, et une chanson sur l'acceptation de soi et des autres, pas facile pour moi qui suis gay, ça m'a pris longtemps avant de l'accepter moi-même, depuis que je suis à la Dalton académie je n'ai plus ce souci. La chanson qu'on a choisi est « Iam who Iam de Lee Ryan, elle reflète bien ce que nous sommes au sein de cette chorale. On s'accepte tous les uns les autres et personne ne cherche à changer l'autre. Je vois la lumière s'éteindre le concours commence. Les premiers à passer ce sont eux les New Directions. C'est à ce moment-là que plus rien ne fonctionna dans ma tête. Vous croyais au coup de foudre moi non plus, et pourtant….. Attendez pas le simple fait de craquer sur un autre gars, non, mais le vrai coup de foudre, celui qui vous fait perdre pied, qui vous fait oublier jusqu'à ce pourquoi vous êtes là, celui qui vous rend complétement dingue, et qui vous fait oublier que votre petit ami est assis juste à côté de vous… et mais qu'est-ce que je viens dire là, reprend toi Blaine, revenons quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à chanter.

Mesdames et Messieurs merci d'applaudir les New Direction.

Je regardais la scène et je les vis arriver, ils étaient tous différents, il y avait des petits, des gros, des grands, ce qui les distinguait c'est aucun d'eux n'était habillé pareil, pas de costumes comme tous les autres chorale, j'aurai pu trouver cela négliger mais non, je trouvais ça sympa, très théâtrale, la musique commence et une voix cristalline me frappe de plein fouet.

_**I don't know why I'm frightened**____**  
**__**I know my way around here**____**  
**__**The cardboard trees, the painted seas, the sound here...**____**  
**__**Yes, a world to rediscover**____**  
**__**But I 'm not in any hurry**____**  
**__**And I need a moment**____**  
**__**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways**____**  
**__**The atmosphere as thrilling here as always**____**  
**__**Feel the early morning madness**____**  
**__**Feel the magic in the making**____**  
**__**Why, everything's as if we never said goodbye**____**  
**__**I've spent so many mornings just trying to resist you**____**  
**__**I'm trembling now, you can't know how I've missed you**____**  
**__**Missed the fairy tale adventure**____**  
**__**In this ever spinning playground**____**  
**__**We were young together**____**  
**__**I'm coming out of make-up**____**  
**__**The lights already burning**____**  
**__**Not long until the cameras will start turning...**____**  
**__**And the early morning madness**____**  
**__**And the magic in the making**____**  
**__**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye**____**  
**__**I don't want to be alone**____**  
**__**That's all in the past**____**  
**__**This world's waited long enough**____**  
**__**I've come home at last!**____**  
**__**And this time will be bigger**____**  
**__**And brighter than we knew it**____**  
**__**So watch me fly, we all know I can do it...**____**  
**__**Could I stop my hand from shaking?**____**  
**__**Has there ever been a moment**____**  
**__**With so much to live for?**____**  
**__**The whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways**____**  
**__**So much to say not just today but always...**____**  
**__**We'll have early morning madness**____**  
**__**We'll have magic in the making**____**  
**__**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye**____**  
**__**Yes, everything's as if we never said goodbye...**____**  
**__**We taught the world new ways to dream!**_

Mes yeux sont rivés sur ce garçon, je ne vois plus que lui, je n'entends plus que lui, tous autour de lui se tienne la main seule cette fille le tient par la taille, brune élancée elle a l'air de le connaitre plutôt bien, surement sa petite amie, la chanson s'achève, et la scène s'éteint, je perçoit des geste derrière, la lumière se rallume et je vois qu'il se sont changés, il a l'air plus mec, il porte une chemise rouge à carreau, la musique commence, vraiment « lady gaga, born this Way » whaou ! il pouvait pas trouver mieux comme chanson d'acceptation de soi, il commence à chanter et là plus rien n'a d'importance, je suis complètement fou mais je craque, je le vois ouvrir sa chemise, et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage, tous porte un t-shirt blanc avec une inscription dessus, la brune a inscrit « NOZE », l'un d'eux « can't dance » et lui celui qui m'a foudroyé sur une seule chanson « like boy »oh mon dieu ça veut dire qu'il est gay, comme moi…. Il a l'air d'être tellement à l'aise avec cette chanson, et il est sexy comme personne, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il manque à notre couple, c'est ça, le petit plus, il ose là où nous on n'ose pas…

La chanson prend fin et ils quittent la scène c'est à nous, je n'arrive pas à me remettre de cette rencontre, Steven me pousse pour me faire réagir, je reviens vers lui.

excuse-moi, mais il était vraiment bon, surtout le chanteur.

Oh là, tu as de la concurrence, Steven fit Wes

Ferme là Wes, fis-je un peu énervé, et pourtant quelque chose me disait au fond de moi qu'il avait raison.

Tu vas tout déchirer, je te soutiens et tu le sais fit Steven en m'embrassant.

Steven ne chantait pas avec nous donc, il s'asseye à nouveau, et je commence à chanter. Le problème c'est que les New direction sont installé juste devant celui où se trouve Steven, et comme par hasard, ce garçon est juste devant lui, et le pire c'est que je ne vois que lui… juste un regard, s'il te plait, rien qu'un. Ca y est j'ai capté son attention. Il me fixe avec ce même regard sur de lui, Steven me regarde je le sens sur moi, je me reprends et continu ma chanson.

Le concours s'achève et je le regarde une dernière fois avant de quitter la scène, il faut que je lui parle, oups j'ai oublié un détail : STEVEN

Les résultats sont aprés le repas donnés dans la salle de la cantine, repas où tous les concurrents sont conviés, histoire d'éviter les tensions et de rester partial. Je m'installe à la table et le cherche du regard.

Kurt, ce mec n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis le début de la compétition, je crois qu'il a craqué sur toi.

Rachel, il a un petit copain, et je ne suis pas aveugle merci fis-je

Don toi aussi tu l'as vu fit Rachel

Oui, et il est vraiment trop mignon. Répondis-je

Qui est mignon attaque Puck

Le Warblers là-bas, c'est le leader, il n'a pas lâché Kurt du regard depuis le début de la journée répondit Rachel

La chasse est ouverte, répondit Noah

La ferme Puckermann, répondis-je en me levant pour aller m'isoler dans la salle de Glee Club.

Excusez-moi, vous pouvez me dire où se trouve les toilettes, demanda Blaine en se levant vers les new directions en voyant le jeune homme se lever.

Première à droite en sortant, répondit Noah

Merci répondit Blaine en sortant.

C'est la salle du Glee Club Puck ? pas les toilettes ! fit Santana

Tu crois qu'il est parti où Kurt ? demanda Puck

Dans la salle de chant….répondit Santana

YEP ! la chasse est ouverte…ria Puck

Blaine longeais le couloir, et tourna à droite, mais au lieu des toilettes, trouva la salle où se trouvait Kurt.

Oh pardon, un de tes amis m'a dit que c'était les toilettes, je me suis trompé visiblement. Fit Blaine

Laisse-moi deviner, un grand, idiot avec une crête sur le crane ! répondit de sa voix mélodieuse.

Oui, répondis-je complétement sous le charme.

Je t'y emmène suis dit-il en me prenant la main.

Ca y est je suis accroc, une décharge électrique vient de parcourir mon corps, un frisson m'a transpercer, de la nuque à la pointe des pieds. Il s'arrête devant moi, m'ouvra la porte, et son regard bleu profond me fait fondre, il est vraiment beau, je suis amoureux, rien a voir avoir avec ce que je ressens pour Steven, je croyais être amoureux jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard. Je ferme la porte mais sans faire attention, je la referme sur lui, je me fond en excuse, et l'entraine avec moi dans les toilettes, je prends un mouchoir humide pour apaiser la douleur, je suis face à lui, dos collé au lavabo, la suite fut limite pulsionnelle, il se jette sur moi et m'embrasse, pas un simple baiser, non, celui qui vous fait décoller du sol, celui qui vous clou au mur, je mets au fin au baiser contre mon grés.

J'ai un petit ami, je ne peux pas répondis-je

Alors qu'est ce tu fais là ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Répondis-je pas très sûr de moi

Je suppose que oui, me dit-il à son tour

Il me repoussa contre le lavabo et m'embrassa à nouveau, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Kurt on doit y aller, ils vont donner les résultats, oh pardon !

Merci Puck ! je dois y aller, au revoir. Au fait moi c'est Kurt

Blaine, au revoir.

Puck et moi partons et Puck me dis d'attendre deux secondes, une envie pressante, je l'attends donc.

Eh Blaine, c'est ça ? demanda Puck

Oui ? répondit Blaine

Tiens, son numéro de portable, il te kiffe et crois moi je le connais bien…salut et bonne chance, pour le concours je veux dire parce que pour Kurt c'est dans la poche, fit Noah.

Merci Mec.

Puck rejoignit Kurt, et ils filèrent dans l'auditorium. Kurt reçu un message, Puck souriait quand il entendu le portable vibrer.

_**SMS BLAINE FOR KURT **_

_**Maintenant je crois au coup de foudre, je t'attends demain à 20 h au parc de Lima, sur le banc près du lac. Et peut-être…..**_

Puck, vraiment, tu lui as donné mon numéro ? demanda Kurt

Oui, tu as craqué sur lui, ça se voit ! ce baiser était trop puissant, alors je t'ai filé un coup de pouce. Fit Puck

Merci, vraiment, merci. fit Kurt

Ça sert à ça les amis non ! souri Puck

Le lendemain soir, Blaine attendait sur le banc, Kurt arriva à l'heure avec deux cafés. La première chose que lui dit alors Blaine.

J'ai quitté mon copain, plus rien ne nous retient, tu es celui que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps, mon coup de foudre. JE SUIS AMOUREUX DE TOI KURT

Tu ne connais même pas mon nom, me répondit Kurt

Hummel, Kurt Hummel, ton copain me l'a dit répondis-je avant de l'emmener au couvert des arbres et de l'embrasser pour ne plus jamais le quitter

Voila dix ans que nous sommes mariés et heureux, Noah fut notre témoin de mariage… je lui devais bien cela…

_**DEDICACE SPECIALE POUR JUSTMOI59, et pour tous les KLAINIEN …..Bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**_


End file.
